1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp assembly, and more particularly to an LED lamp assembly having an LED lamp which is rotatable to assume various angles of illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of light emitting diodes has rapidly developed in recent years from indicators to illumination applications. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future lighting products.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs attached to an outer surface of the heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. The outer surface of the heat sink generally is a plane and the LEDs are arranged close to each other. When the LED lamp works, the LEDs mounted on the planar outer surface of the heat sink only form a flat light source. However, once the LED lamp is fixed under a determined circumstance, a direction of a light emitted by the LED lamp cannot be changed to meet different requirements. Generally, when it is necessary to change the illumination direction, the LED lamp must be remounted or redesigned, which is unduly time-consuming and raises production costs.
Thus, it is desired to devise a new LED lamp assembly having an LED lamp whose illumination angle is adjustable to meet different requirements.